


Ai Kwen

by RoboBear (caskettshipper3)



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: But they totally don't, Comnander Lexa, F/F, F/M, Grounder queen clarke, Multi, Octavia is so done, Ranya are cheeky little shits, They totally hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettshipper3/pseuds/RoboBear
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are two halves of a whole. Grounder Queen Clarke rules over the twelve clans as gentle mother and peace keeper of her people. Lexa is the firm hand. Who the people look to in times of war. Their Commander. They both love their people. They both hate each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get Grounder Queen Clarke out of my head, so let's just run with it.

"Now, as you can see, if we were to spread, into Trishanakru territory, it would more than serve our need for more territory, while slowing the problem of over population, since no honorable Delphi would ever-" 

Clarke sighed in her head so hard, it rattled her body slightly. She seriously had to resist the urge to rub her temples. The headache she could feel creeping up on her was dull and heavy, but she still had three more clans to receive reports on. 

She hated days like this. 

Where it seemed like everything fell upon her. Meeting after meeting, boring recitations, one after the other. She had barely done anything, yet she felt like she needed a nap. Times like this almost made her wish for a war, so she could push her responsibilities off on her counter part. 

_Not like she does anything useful._

Clarke stopped herself from going into an angry spiral and turned a sweet smile to the Delphi clan ambassador. 

"-which in my opinion is just in poor taste, but I would honestly expect nothing less from a clan who won't even share their land with poor children and mothers-" 

"Garu, I appreciate your advice, really, but Trishanakru's land was  _just_ re bordered because of the flooding issues. They really have no other room, for your people or theirs." 

"But-" 

"If I may," Clarke arose from her throne, stretching her legs a little and approaching the ambassador "I would like to personally offer any of your mothers who have no place to go to come stay with me in MonTaurus." 

"Oh, ai Kwen, I could never inconvenience you like that-" 

"I insist Garu. There is plenty of space in the city. Plus, this palace is big and it gets lonely." The short man still looked slightly hesitant, so Clarke continued. "If you would feel better, you may accompany your people all the way here and you and your new blushing bride may keep me company." 

Garu bowed his head and blushed. "I am so sorry that you weren't there. Our union was truly missing your presence." 

Clarke quickly waved him off. "It is my own fault. I allowed myself to get tangled up in other things. I sent my blessing, but it would be wonderful to meet her." 

The man practically beamed at her. "We accept your gracious offer, your Majesty." 

Clarke nodded. "Then I expect you and those accompanying you in 3 days time." 

Garu took Clarke's nod as a dismissal and bowed until he was out of the throne room and Clarke let out a deep sigh.

"You know, you can't just take in every "poor" citizen you hear about right?" 

Clarke chuckled as she turned to face her guard. "Raven, I would've agreed to give up my bedroom and sleep in the streets if it meant he would stop talking." 

Raven smirked. "Well, keep that option in mind. The Shallow Valley ambassador is here to discuss this year's harvest with you, in detail." 

"You know, the streets aren't that bad this time of year right?" 

* * *

 

"I think you'll find it easy to agree, Heda, Trishanakru has more than exceeded its duty to help. Delphi clan is simply greedy. If they have such a problem with over population, there's an easy fix for that!" 

Lexa had to clench every muscle in her face to keep from rolling her eyes. The Trishanakru amabassador had been talking her ear off for what seemed like an eternity. 

Lexa truly hated days like this. No real wars to be fought, just regular unrest in her people, turning into small, fruitless battles that cost more than they gave. 

Honestly, Lexa just wished her people would enjoy the peace, allow themselves a reprieve after the years of war amongst each other. That way, she could relax and allow the duties to fall to her fellow leader. 

_She could finally be useful._

Lexa shook away the thought quickly and turned steely eyes to the man in front of her. "Get to the point, Egard. I'm losing my patience." 

"My apologies, Heda. It's just, most of our men are out beyond our borders, helping reconstruct after all the flooding. I just wondered if we could get some warriors to help defend our land, lest Delphi try anything." 

Lexa tapped her dagger sharply against the arm rest of her throne before she spoke. "I will send an order to Delphi's ambassador, preventing him from moving into your lands. Also, some of my craftsman will accompany you back to your village to help with the reconstruction. But I will not deploy warriors for nothing. This little indiscretion is childish and Garu is many things, but he is no fool. He will not start a war, especially while starting a family." 

Egard bowed his head shakily. "Yes, Heda. Of course. Thank you, Heda-" 

"You may leave." Lexa waited until the man finished groveling and left before blowing out a deep breath. "Anya." 

Her gaurd and advisor made her way to the throne as Lexa rubbed at her temples. "Egard talk you into a daze?" 

"Almost." Lexa closed her eyes. "Please appoint some craftsman to accompany him back home. But none that are helping prepare the city for the harvest celebration. I need e everything to stay according to plan. 

Anya nodded.

"Also, have you received all of the responses back from the clans? We need to prepare by the numbers." 

"Not all yet, Heda. But three more responses today." She waited until she had Lexa's attention. "Broadleaf will be in attendance, as well as Trikru.." Anya could barely conceal her smirk. "and a decline from Delphi."

Lexa's eyes shot open. "What?" 

"Garu has apparently already accepted an invitation to join Kwen Clarke in MonTaurus." Anya's smirk broke through as she spoke, thankful that her friend's back was turned. 

"Does that mean Clarke will not be in attendance also?" Anya quirked an eyebrow. "Not that it matters to me, but she is the people's Kwen. That is no way to set an example." 

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Would you like me to write the kwen, requesting her presence?" 

"No!" Lexa yelled. "I mean uh, you may if it would please you to do so. It does me no concern one way or the other." Anya watched Lexa try to play indifferent before deciding to go about her duties. 

"Yes, Heda. As you wish." She waited until she was out of the room, the doors closed before she voiced her thoughts. "She definitely cares." The guards outside the doors simply gave her a confused shrug as she walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lexa doesn't take no for an answer and Clarke has a Titus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the interest in this story! I fully enjoy writing Grounder Clarke and I laughed way more than I should've writing a couple of these chapters out. I'm really not even funny.

"Dana, please-" 

"But, your highness, this is uncalled for! You declined her invitation, that should've been enough of a message." 

"We don't even know if it's about that." Clarke sighed. 

Dana scoffed. "Oh please. Commander of the twelve clans, with thousands who worship at her feet and even more who jump upon hearing her name? That girl probably doesn't even know what the word 'no' means." 

" _That girl_ , Dana, is still our Heda." Clarke looked pointedly at her advisor. "You'd be wise to remember that upon her arrival." 

"I apologise, Haiplana. I meant no harm-" 

"Yes you did." Clarke crossed the room and layed a hand on Dana's shoulder. "But that's alright." 

Dana smiled at her. "You are something special, Clarke. I only wish for everyone to see that. I've served many kwins and kings before you, but none have been nearly as caring or as wise as you." 

"Then trust me to know what I am doing then, hm?" Dana slowly nodded and Clarke squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very anxious natblida waiting for me." Clarke began leaving.

"You spoil him, Clarke. It isn't good for-" 

"You're trusting me, remember?" Clarke threw over her shoulder as she quickened her pace toward the court yard.

Once she arrived, she took in the familiar sight she saw most every day: a young boy with a water container and a small blade, tending to the plants. 

"Good afternoon, Aden." The way his face lit up must've been mirrored on her own face as she took a seat on one of the stone benches and watched on. 

"Good afternoon, ai Kwin! The plants are doing lovely today. They should all be strong and in full bloom by the time harvest comes around." 

Clarke chuckled. "Well thanks to you, they will. You have been most attentive to them." She reached out and stroked along the some of the leaves. "You may end up putting some of my vine attenders out of work." They both laughed and Clarke took much pleasure in the sound. 

"I spoke to Vikar earlier. He says you are growing well, doing much better with your gonasleng." Clarke watched curiously as Aden's smile dimmed and he turned more to the plants than to her. 

"I suppose so." 

Clarke move closer. "He even thinks you may be able to attend the harvest festival this year in Polis, with some of the older kids." 

Aden's smile dims greatly and he starts stroking the dirt, distractedly. "Yeah, most likely not though. I still have two summers left. And even then, I still may not." 

Clarke leans forward slightly, trying to gain the boy's attention. "And why is that?" But he just continues to stare into the dirt, smile completely gone now. "Aden, come sit with me." 

* * *

Lexa allowed her horse to slow as she neared the gates for MonTaurus. Her guards came to a stop behind her as they waited for the gates to open and Lexa breathed through her nose. 

She hadn't wanted to come to MonTaurus. Not that it was a long trip. It was fairly short actually, three hours or so on a horse. Made it easier for an army to protect both leaders if need be. It wasn't her company either. She had chosen two of her most trusted guards from Polis. Two who would keep her from doing anything reckless like maiming the Kwin. It wasn't even the townspeople. Though they were closer to Clarke, due to proximity, they still adored her just as much as the other girl and they were pleasant enough. 

No, Lexa was dreading her meeting with Clarke. 

Against her better knowledge, or want, Anya had sent a request to the Kwin, who graciously accepted as always. Lexa chose to travel to her, if only to get away from more useless hearings, but now that she was here, she felt the uneasiness she always felt when dealing with Clarke. 

As she strolled through the gates though, she allowed the reverant calls of her title by her people to calm her, instill her with the power she already knew she possessed. 

As she arrived at the opening to the palace, she was met by one of Clarke's advisors. Dana was probably the only person, other than Clarke, that could make her want to burn entire villages to the ground. 

"Commander. We have long anticipated your return." The fake smile did nothing to phase Lexa as she dismounted her steed, approaching the palace.

"Where is she?" She watched, amused, as Dana's face scrunched at her disregard of using Clarke's title. 

" _The Kwin_ is entertaining right now. But I can show you to her." Several different images jumped into her head at the thought of Clarke  _entertaining,_ but she bit her tongue and nodded for Dana to lead the way. 

As they walked Lexa allowed herself to take in the Kwin's palace. It was much shorter than hers, no towering height and thousands of floors, but what it lacked in height, it made up for in sheer beauty. The bright, decorative colors, the light shining through window arches, the vines and flowers allowed to grow along the walls.

It really was all quite impressive. 

But Lexa refused to let anything involving Clarke be bathed in a good light. Instead, she focused on their path as Dana slowed, stopping at a court yard where she heard two small voices. 

* * *

 

Clarke waited for Aden to sit fully and then turned to one of the towering plants she saw beside them. "That one is big. You have cared for it frequently." 

"Yes, Haiplana." 

Clarke turned to a far smaller plant, in a shaded area of the patch. "And that one?" 

Aden sighed. "That one I can not fix. I have tried much, the soil supplements, plenty of water-" 

"What about sunlight?" 

Aden tilted his head and Clarke had to stop herself from laughing or reaching out and pinching his cheek. "Um.." 

"Plants need many things to grow, Aden. They do need good soil and water, but they also need sunlight and plenty of room to grow. Without sunlight, they cannot become healthy and strong. Without room to grow they cannot stretch out and bloom." As Clarke speaks, as if timed, a browning leaf falls off of the plant. "Eventually, in these conditions, they will shrivel up and die." 

Aden rises from the bench and goes to the small plant, prodding at the soil around it. "I- I forgot about that." 

Clarke followed him and began poking at the soil with him. "You see, strikon, you are this plant." Clarke strokes the plants stalk gently. "And MonTaurus, it is your soil. Good ground that you have grown well in." 

Aden nods along. "I like it here." 

"Yes, I know. And MonTaurus loves you." She takes a break from touching the plant to hold his chin, affectionately. "But, Heda," Clarke tries her best not to release the tears she can feel in her face. "She is your sun. And Polis is your room to grow. You have recieved much here and you are welcome back anytime, in fact I expect you to visit." She shakes his chin gently and they both let out a watery chuckle. "But you are so special, Aden. And I know you will do and learn great things in Polis." 

The young boy blinks and lets a few tears slip before using his blade to remove some dirt from around the plant and uprooting. He then finds a spacy, sunny spot near the end of the court yard and replants it. Once he is done he looks back at Clarke and again she is fighting off tears when she hears a throat clear.

* * *

 

Dana clears her throat, assuming that they have already been listening too long, and alerts Clarke of their presence. "The Commander has arrived, ai Kwin." 

She watches as Clarke blinks rapidly and begins recomposing herself. "Ah, thank you Dana." She walks over to them, Aden trailing behind. "Welcome, Heda. It is an honor." 

Lexa, for her part, is doing an extremely well job containing her utter shock at hearing what she just did. A strange tingling feeling plagues her chest and she keeps hearing Clarke's words on repeat in her head, but years of training allow her to continue to act unbothered. "The honor is all mine, ai Kwin. Thank you for having me." Lexa bows slightly, trying to keep her gaze from staying on Clarke or Aden too long. 

Clarke, however, catches her sideways glance at the boy and decides to inrtoduce the two. "Heda, this is Aden. He is one of your future hopefuls." 

"Ah, a novitiate." Lexa pretends she didn't already know this as he nods and bows to her. "Well, it is always nice to meet fellow natblida. And am I right to assume I will see you at this year's harvest?" Lexa catches he and Clarke share a glance and she almost retracts her words, thinking she has been caught. 

But Aden simply smiles. "I actually am still two summers shy of my initiation." She watches as he seems to decide something and then speak again. "But my trainer and I are hopeful I can attend early." He smiles up at Clarke and she smiles right back, squeezing his shoulder. Once again, Lexa hears Clarke's speech play through her head and that weird tingling comes back, but thankfully, Dana clears her throat once more. 

"Perhaps Aden and I can go consult with Vikar so you two may speak?" 

Clarke manages to peel her eyes away from Aden and nods to Dana. "Of course, thank you Dana." She releases the boy and throws one more smile at him as her advisor steers him out the back. She then directs all her attention to Lexa, who keeps looking like she has been caught doing something she shouldn't. "We can talk in the throne room, if you like. And your gaurds are welcome to roam. You are safe here. My people will protect you as they protect me." 

Lexa begins to decline, but instead nods to her gaurds and follows Clarke to her throne room. Despite the difference in their homes, disturbingly enough, their throne rooms look quite similar. Clarke's just seems to have more earth tones. And she is lacking the weapons on her throne and view of Polis behind her chair. 

"I am glad of your visit, but I must say, I was shocked to receive your letter." Straight to business, then. Ok. 

"Yes well, I just figured I'd come receive your acceptance to harvest in person." 

Clarke resists smirking.  _Well, then. Dana was right._ "Actually, Heda, I believe I already sent my  _decline_ some time ago." 

Lexa chuckles lightly. "Well I figured that must have been a mistake-" 

"Well, you figured wrong." Clarke stares at the Commander challengingly and Lexa clenches her jaw. 

"The harvest festival certainly won't be the same, for the people, without their Kwin there. And I'm sure our natblida hopefuls will wish you be there." Lexa knows it's a little low, trying to use Clarke's apparent love for Aden, but at this point their conversation feels like a competition and she certainly will not lose. 

"Why this sudden change when I missed our last two harvests." Clarke quirked an eyebrow, but Lexa did not back down.

"Well, the people felt it right that you have time to grieve for your father. They didn't figure you'd be much for merriment." 

"Oh, the people didn't, huh?" Clarke challenged and saw Lexa's jaw twitch.  _Gotcha._

"Yes, of course." Lexa clenched her hands behind her back as she swore she saw a hint of amusement in the Kwin's eyes.

"All the same, I have already set out to entertain company. I can not turn them away now." 

"Oh, Polis is not that far. I will send as many carts as you need to transport all your guests. This way, all twelve clans will be able to spend the harvest together." Lexa gives her a sickeningly sweet smile and Clarke digs her nails into her palms. "Unless, you simply do not wish to accept my invitation?" 

"Nothing against you, Heda. I simply do not wish to spend our most plentiful time of the year pretending to enjoy the same story Taluk tells every year while we also pretend not to notice Azgeda planning our deaths." 

"I should be so lucky." Lexa mutters. 

"Pardon, Commander?" 

"I said Polis would consider itself lucky to have a visit from it's Kwin!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's fake enthusiasm. "It is very short notice. Not to mention, I would have to wait and make my guests aware, which would put me arriving alongside Azgeda, which-" 

"You know, ai Kwin," Lexa steps toward her "if it is fear of the Ice Nation that plagues you, I can assure you-" 

"I am not afraid!" Clarke steps closer as well. "The Ice Nation does me no concern. I can go, if I please." Clarke was beginning to get irrate, especially since she could no longer see any signs in Lexa that she was bothered. She appeared to be losing.

"Are you quite sure? I would hate for you to have to leave the safety of your beloved palace if it would be strainful for-" 

"I would happily stride along side any of  _my_ people." They both grit their teeth at the same time, tension rising.

Lexa takes another step forward, into Clarke's space. "Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind attending with me."  _Wait, what?_

 _Wait, what?_ But despite her confusion, Clarke does not step down from a challenge. "Not at all. It would be an honor Heda."  _What the-_

 _What the-_ Lexa hardly even skips a beat, despite her shock. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, ai Kwin." This was meant to be a power play, really it was, but now they're standing too close and that tingling thing is happening again and Lexa actually doesn't feel very powerful at all.  

They stare at each other intensely until a clearing throat sets them straight for the third time today. This time,  it is Baron, one of Lexa's guards. "Sorry to interrupt, Heda, but you asked me to let you know when the sun began to set. All of the horses are ready." 

Lexa quickly steps back from Clarke and nods to her gaurd. "Leaving so soon?" 

Lexa nods again. "Yes, there is much still to do in Polis before the harvest festival." 

"Ah." Clarke finds herself nodding along and then there is stiffness and silence. 

"I'd better go." Lexa begins backing out of the room. "I suppose I shall see you soon?" 

Clarke can now do nothing more than nod and Lexa nods back at her akwardly then leaves. 

Meanwhile, Raven waits until Lexa has cleared to rise from her hidden spot in the room. She stands there, smirking at her Kwin. "Well, that was something." 

"What did I just do?"

* * *

 

Anya tries hard to contain her smirk behind her hand as she coughs into it. "Well, Heda, it sounds like you landed yourself a companion for harvest." 

Lexa sees right through her fake cough. "This isn't funny, Anya. I was meant to have given her a piece of my mind." 

"I mean, you sort of did?" Anya tries again to fake cough as she catches Lexa's death glare. "My apologies, Heda. I only wish I had been there to see it." 

"I'm glad you weren't. I'm sure your obnoxious guffawing would've only made it worse." 

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't have heard me over the sound of your love declarations for Kwin Clarke." Anya managed to duck just in time as Lexa's shoulder gaurd flew at her head. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this chapter is a little background for you guys. I planned on slowly revealing it, but I see how that has caused some confusion, so instead I wrote the first part to sort of explain some of my reasoning behind doing what I do with the plot. Also edited a bit of the last chapter to fix some things I may have rushed through, so go check that out first if you will.

_The year is 2092. It has been 40 years since the bombs, the cataclysm that destroyed Earth. Planets have renewed in the radiation. The sun is no longer a ball of fire amidst a grey world. New and peculiar animals sprout around each river bend. It is 2092, 40 years after the bombs, and the world has never been a more dangerous place._

_Karu dashes through the corridors of what was once his home, knowing opposition is not far behind. He can't spare anything a single glance, not the shambles of his once palace. Not the dead and dried remains of his once prized possesion wild vines. Not the crumbles and decay of his throne room or the blocked off access way of his favorite place to sit in the world, his garden._

_No, he runs far beyond that to the middle of his solitude where he prays that he will find a familiar set of eyes waiting for him. He must be quick, as he is sure they aren't far behind._

_He rounds a corner and bursts through a door, a door which had once brought him happiness and hope, that now only existed to conceal what was behind it._

_"Ella!" His seemingly unstoppable sprint comes to a dead halt as he realizes that he is too late._

_"Well well, so nice of you to join us Karu." The women sneers at him as she holds on to his houmon._

_"Let her GO, Enga!" It is meant to come out as a command, but he chokes on it half way through and it becomes a plea._

_"Now now, is that any way to speak to your Commander?" He sees her move her hand from Ella's trembling neck, sees the weapon move slowly down until it hovers dangerously near her heart. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen here, now would we?"_

_"This is over, Enga. You hear me? Your rebels have been beaten back into the forest. Your generals have fallen," he watches her eyes shift quickly even as her face remains one of cold indifference. He slowly pulls the trinket from his pocket. "this is the only thing left of your leading general." He hucks it across the room to her, can tell when she registers the blood. Black like hers._

_"What have you done to my child?" Her mask finally slips and her eyes look suprisingly glassy. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GANIS?!" She presses into Ella with her dagger and he takes a step forward._

_"I did nothing. This is your fault!" She continues digging and he takes a step back. "You did this, Enga. You caused all of this. You betrayed your people, violated the role of Commander, started this never ending war-"_

_"You're just weak!" She throws Ella aside and pounces on Karu, holding her dagger to his neck. "You're all weak." She hisses lowly in his ear. "I became Commander because I am strong, stronger than all of you! You see there is no place for weakness, not in the conclave, not in the world. I know that!"_

_Karu tries to breathe around the blade and continues to hold his head high. "You have it all wrong, Enga." His gaze doesn't falter from her eyes as he distracts her from the movement behind him. "You are the weakest of us all." Their eyes both widen as a squelch resounds around the room, covering the sound of a smaller one between them._

_Enga looks down to see the tip of a spear running through her, black blood soaked. Her wide eyes struggling to remain open has she slumps and kisses the floor._

_Ella drops her weapon in relief and smiles up at her niron, only to discover the blood leaking from his stomach. "NO!!"_

_She barely catches him as he slumps to the floor and she tries to reason what she could've done wrong as she ghosts her hands around Enga's dagger. "No no no.."_

_"It's ok, niron. I- it's all o-over." Karu tries to hold on, but the blood seeps faster and faster into his clothes and out of his body._

_She cries, hands still willing him alive, as he slips away from her. She hears the palace doors slam open and she knows she must leave him, must stop this madness._

_"I promise Karu, I will never let this happen again. Do you hear me? There will never be another Enga." He tries to choke out some words, but all that comes up is blood and then he's gone._

_Ella takes one final moment to kiss him and mourn the loss of the only thing she's ever loved. She leaves him then and takes Enga's dagger as gently as she can. She walks over and holds her breath as she takes some proof of her victory. Just as she hears more voices, she stands tall, allowing all who enter to see._

_"The commander is dead. The war is over. And this will not happen again."_

* * *

Clarke's eyes blew wide as her carriage strode through the gates of Polis. She hadn't been to a harvest since her father's passing, but obviously, she was missing out. 

Clarke reached out to catch one of the colorful pieces of paper flitting past her. There were streamers hanging from every possible place. Children ran around with colored smoke, representative of the clans. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and Clarke enjoyed seeing her people so content. 

MonTaurus was in no way cut off from the rest of the clans. In fact, Clarke often extended invitations to guests from every clan. She was a social person and enjoyed spending time with her people. But never before had she had  _this many people_ around her and she could feel herself buzzing with energy. 

Some of the citizens stopped to wave her in, children ran along side her cart, and she found the smile on her face unstoppable. 

"It is a sight to see, no?" Clarke startled slightly at Garu's proximity to her, but she recovered quickly. 

"It is beautiful." She looks out once more to the market. "I forgot how breathless this all can make you." The cart came to a stop near the entrance to the tower, where there were already gaurds standing along with Titus and a few hand maidens. 

"Welcome, Haiplana. It has been ages, it seems." Titus welcomes and she can feel the underlying dig, but she rolls with it anyway. 

"And yet it still feels just like home." She smiles at him despite his less than warm tone. "I hope you are not put out by a few extra guests." She says as Garu begins unpacking the cart already. 

"Of course not. As you can see, the tower is more than viable to accomodate." Even under the guise of welcoming, Clarke still hears the clench of teeth through Titus' words. 

"Great. Garu, if you'd like to get your people settled, I probably have things I should attend to." Garu was already 3 steps ahead of her, literally, already heading into the tower as some of the gaurds and hand maidens followed. A few gaurds and two young girls stayed back with she and Titus as he watched expectantly for her to follow. "Right. Lead the way." 

They helped get Clarke's belongings taken to her room and Clarke and Titus left them to prepare everything while she went to the throne room to meet Lexa. 

 _Lexa._ To her chagrin, she had been thinking about the girl non stop since her visit. She was still so utterly floored at how things happened and couldn't believe that she'd fallen right into the other girl's trap. Regardless, Clarke had no intentions of backing down, only to prove a point. She could be civilized. It was ingrained in her. Lexa, however, had her doubtful. 

Once they rounded the corner to the throne room, Clarke attempted to walk right in, but Titus stopped her before slipping in himself. She wanted to scoff. She and Lexa were equals. This was technically  _her_ throne room too. 

A few moments later she heard Titus announce her, as if she needed it, and the doors opened. She tried her best to look regal and graceful, as always and kept eye contact with the commander the entire time. Titus fluttered out and they were left alone, except for the three gaurds around the room

"Commander, what a pleasure. Polis looks absolutely wonderful." Even through the fake formality, Clarke had to admit the truth. Everything looked so...  _lively._ It was hard to stand still. She could not wait to interract with her people and enjoy the- 

Clarke's thoughts were ended by the two earlier gaurds bringing a throne in and placing it to the left of Lexa's. Clarke withheld a grimace as she saw the cold metal and multiple weapons covering the thing, along with the dark furs in the seat. 

"Is... that supposed to be mine?" Clarke hated sitting in her own throne for too long, and it was suited to her, reupholstered every so often to keep it from accumulating any given, carved from a rare light bamboo to support her and reflect in sunlight, make her chambers brighter. They also included some of the lightest and softest furs MonTaurus had to offer. This thing screamed uncomfortable. 

Lexa tried not to appear affronted. She didn't see what was wrong with the throne. It had been an old one before she had fully come into her height. Otherwise, she would still be using the chair. "Is there something wrong with it?" Lexa asked, but she really didn't care to hear an answer. 

"Well, I... suppose I assumed we wouldn't have spent much time in these or I would've brought my own." Lexa's jaw flexed and Clarke reigned in the growing look of discomfort while staring at the chair. "No disrespect to you Heda." Much, much disrespect. What type of person could spend hours on end in that thing? 

"Well, if you get time you could send for yours, as we will be spending much time here throughout the next few days. However, as of now, we must get started." Lexa wasn't going to waste time getting another throne crafted, nor was she going to allow her old one to be altered. Clarke would just have to deal. 

"Yes, of course." Clarke could feel the pain radiate up to her before she even took her seat. As she sat, she made sure to do so gracefully and kept a smile the entire time. On the inside, she was miserable. The spears made her frightened to put her head back. The furs seemed worn and slightly scratchy.  _Who sits this straight?!_ Clarke thought. But no matter what, she couldn't let Lexa win. So she settled in as best she could and allowed the formalities to start. 

* * *

Every harvest began with the clans reviewing the goals they had set for themselves in previous years. They would then compare that to what they had accomplished and where they were now. The growth would be praised by all clans later in the week and any surplus of goods or services was shared. It was the longest part of harvest. 

Unluckily, for our two leaders, it was the most boring. 

Both Lexa and Clarke loved their people and were happy to share in the prosperity with them all. But the countless descriptions of every little good thing that happened to  _twelve clans_ could take it's toll. Clarke new she'd need attending later in the night. Her back had never been stiff for this long and she usually didn't remain in her seat while speaking with her people, but she also didn't want to throw off any normal harvest behavior so she continued to suck it up. Lexa remained unbothered it seemed and she had to beat that.

Lexa, on the other hand, was ready to fall asleep. She had been up half the night, fretting over Clarke's visit as well as all the preparations and now she was sorely regretting it. To her surprise Clarke had remained fairly quiet throughout their dealings, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself, and Lexa couldn't let the other girl show her up. Honestly, though, she was already close to a melt down and if she heard the word 'plentiful' one more time- 

"Thank you, Ambassadors. You are all dismissed." The two girls seemed to perk up at hearing the worst part was over and they anxiously watched the leaders walk out of the room, bodies begging for a stretch. 

Once the doors closed, they both let out sighs of relief, then upon hearing each other, shared a quick glance. Titus walked over and almost began speaking, but Lexa quickly cut him off with a wave. 

"Titus, just... just give us a minute." The man looked disgruntled, but obeyed the order and cleared the gaurds out, as well as himself. 

Clarke tried not to blast out of her chair, but she did slowly stand and take a few steps around. While her back was turned Lexa snuck in a quick stretch, shaking her legs and rolling her neck. She quickly composed herself again as Clarke turned around and started to speak. 

"So, do you do this all the time?" 

Lexa's brows furrowed. "Do what all the time?" 

"Oh you know, sit here. Bark things." Clarke said it offhandedly, but she already knew it would get a response. Lexa scooted forward in her chair. 

"Excuse me?" Her hands gripped the arm rests dangerously, but Clarke kept going. 

"I just mean, you seem used to this... routine of things." Clarke finally turned around to meet Lexa's glare and she could hardly keep from laughing. Yes, she was purposefully picking fun, but she had been bored out of her mind. She needed a little verbal sparring to wake herself up. 

"Oh, that's something coming from you." Lexa finally rose and stepped towards the Kwen. "I actually figured you'd be the most comfortable with this, considering that's all  _you_ do." 

"Oh, you have no idea what I do!" Clarke didn't back down. 

"Of course I do! Considering I have to clean up all the messes you make!" 

"Messes? What messes?" 

Lexa laughs, though it isn't mean happily. "Like antagonizing Trishanakru, by hosting Garu and his people, while they were in the middle of a territory battle!" 

Clarke shares the same noncomical laugh. "Antagonize?! I was doing  _your job!_ Allowing Garu  and his people to occupy MonTaurus instead of causing a war and invading on Trishana lands!" 

"I DO- wait.." Lexa paused in the middle of her retort to comprehend what she had just heard. "How did you know of the land disputes?" 

Clarke's face went from one of anger to one of confusion. "Garu came to me a while ago for assistance in expanding Delphi boundaries." She took a breath, calming herself and then looked to Lexa. "How did you hear of it?" 

Lexa wanted to slap herself in the face. "Egard came to me also, but for warriors, to safe guard his land from Delphi." 

Clarke, unlike Lexa, acted on her thoughts and brought her hand to her face. "They pitted us against each other." Clarke chuckled, but then had another thought. "A few moons ago, when I signed that peace treaty between Broadleaf and Podakru, you didn't happen to receive a visit from-" 

"Ica? Yeah." Lexa finished for her. "And my decree to allow Trikru to open fish in Boat Clan waters? I'm guessing you were visited-" 

"By Luna, yeah." Clarke chuckled again and this time, Lexa laughed with her. Clarke was shocked at the sound, but found herself enjoying it. 

Lexa stopped laughing, but kept a soft smile. "We've been played for fools, haven't we." 

Clarke nods. "It's our own faults though. This wouldn't happen if we communicated better." They shared a look at that and for some reason it sent butterflies through Clarke's stomach. 

Lexa felt the tingling in her chest again and cleared her throat. "I must say though, that treaty was quite fair. You are good with words." 

"Oh, that was nothing. The real power is in ruling with no words. I'd love to be able to flick my hand and make people quiet." 

Lexa smirks slightly. "It does come in handy. Our kru are quite talkative." 

"Aren't they? Seriously, you must teach me." They've been talking so loosely, Clarke doesn't even realize how close they've gotten." 

"Oh, it's all in the wrist." That is until Lexa reaches out and grabs her hand, intent on showing her, but once their hands touch, everything else feels less significant. 

Clarke's eyes never leave their hands as they still in mid air, until she looks to meet Lexa's eyes, that are already on her. The tingling in Lexa's chest moves to her hand as Clarke's fingers move against hers. Meanwhile, Clarke attempts to halt her body from it's treacherous movement, leaning in without her permission. Lexa just stands stock still, waiting for something to happen. And something does happen. 

"You cannot enter without the Commander's permission!" The two leaders fly apart upon hearing Titus' voice so close to the door. Lexa attempts to regain her composure as Clarke simply looks anywhere then at the other girl. 

The doors open and in walks Raven, followed by an angry Titus. "I go where my Kwen goes." Raven halts a few steps away from them and Clarke hopes she doesn't notice anything out the ordinary. "Your guests are well settled ai Kwen, and your room is ready," Clarke's hopes are dashed as she sees the hint of an amusing smile on her guards face. "whenever you are ready." 

"Thank you, Raven! That will be all." Clarke attempts to glare at her friend as she turns to Lexa. "I should go get settled." Lexa just nods and Clarke tries not to make it awkward. "Thank you for the chair." Again, Lexa nods and then Clarke nods. And then they both nod. Raven almost snorts. 

Clarke turns swiftly and leaves, followed by Raven and Lexa watches her as she disappears. Once she is gone, Titus turns to her and she can feel the lecture already, but she has way too much going on in her head already. So she decides to use her gift. 

"Not a word, Titus." Her hand flicks and as she brings it down, her lips attempt to upturn as her hand tingles again, as if Clarke's was still pressed against it. 

* * *

 "I'm beginning to think I should've left you back in MonTaurus." Clarke brushes through her hair as Raven chuckles from her bed. 

"It's a simple question, Clarke." She stands and walks over behind her friend. "Why is it that every time you try to give Heda "a peice of your mind" you end up doing the  _exact opposite._ " 

Clarke groans. "I don't know, okay? It always starts off that way and then-" 

"And then you end up planning your unification ceremony?" She barely misses the brushes aimed at her, yet she simply laughs. 

"You have now been  _demoted_ from favorite guard to second favorite guard. Send Esan to me and get out." 

Raven scoffs and walks out of the room, making a face at her Kwen as she goes. She makes a few doors down before she is pulled into one of them. Her defenses shoot up before she realizes who it is. "You scared me." 

Anya smirks while pulling the girl in. "That was the plan." 

Raven glances around. "Is this your room?" 

"Sha," they kiss "and yours, temporarily, while our leaders play enemies." 

"You noticed it too?" Raven chuckles.

"How could you not?" 

"Right?" They both laugh and Raven grips her lover tighter. "Clarke tried to throw a brush at me." 

"Lexa has been striding around the throne room since you two left. I think she's practicing her composure." 

"They're idiots." 

"Completely." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmk, so just some clarification for anyone that didn't get it. My reasoning behind this was linked sort of to season 3. Ontari is evil (i know she was raised that way) and she still wins commander because she kills everyone else. Since we know that the chip is nothing more than an AI, there is no commander's spirit to weed out the bad apples and a commander can rise to power just by being strong. In this timeline, that would be Enga, who rose to power on strength and ability alone and then caused strife and eventual war within the clans. Karu gives his life to stop her and then Ella puts in place things to make sure this never happens again. Also, if you pay attention to the description of where Karu dies, it can be assumed that his old palace is now MonTaurus, which is why Clarke is there and not in Polis. And then the rest you can figure from the story. I happen to like this idea, but if you don't, that's ok. Feel free to help yourselves to the other stories in this archive :)


End file.
